1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of molding a connector.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 9-238510, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have heretofore been known various methods of molding a connector used for electrical connection purposes in an electric system in an automobile and so on. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-223903 discloses a connector having a plurality of metal terminals, and the connector that is formed by insert-molding at a time.
In the above method, however, molding the connector by a mold while accurately positioning the metal terminals in the mold may be difficult. Therefore, there is a possibility that the terminals are displaced out of position by jets of a molding material during the molding operation is formed.